The field of the invention relates generally to magnetic components and their manufacture, and more specifically to magnetic, surface mount electronic components such as inductors and transformers.
With advancements in electronic packaging, the manufacture of smaller, yet more powerful, electronic devices has become possible. To reduce an overall size of such devices, electronic components used to manufacture them have become increasingly miniaturized. Manufacturing electronic components to meet such requirements presents many difficulties, thereby making manufacturing processes more expensive, and undesirably increasing the cost of the electronic components.
Manufacturing processes for magnetic components such as inductors and transformers, like other components, have been scrutinized as a way to reduce costs in the highly competitive electronics manufacturing business. Reduction of manufacturing costs is particularly desirable when the components being manufactured are low cost, high volume components. In high volume, mass production processes for such components, and also electronic devices utilizing the components, any reduction in manufacturing costs is, of course, significant.